fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme
Extreme is an American rock band, currently headed by frontman Gary Cherone and guitarist Nuno Bettencourt. The band reached the height of their popularity in the late 1980s and early 1990s with original line-up Gary Cherone, Nuno Bettencourt, Paul Geary and Patrick Badger. Among some of Extreme's musical influences are Van Halen, Queen, Aerosmith and Led Zeppelin. The band played at The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert in 1992. Geary left the group in 1994 to form an artist management company, and Cherone joined Van Halen in 1996. The band has described their music as "funky metal" in the early days, but it would evolve much more in the mid-1990s by blending classic rock influences with post-grunge and alternative rock. They have released five studio albums, two EPs (in Japan) and two compilation albums since their formation. The band was one of the most successful rock acts of the early 1990s, selling over 10 million albums worldwide. Extreme achieved their greatest success with their 1990 album Pornograffitti, which peaked at number 10 on the Billboard 200, and was certified gold in May 1991 and double platinum in October 1992. That album featured the acoustic ballad single "More Than Words", which reached No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States. Links with FRS Vance, along with Fluff, played tracks from Extreme's debut album in 1989. The band started to gain chart success in 1991, when their song 'More Than Words' got significant airplay on mainstream radio stations, and their material continued getting significant airplay on both Fluff and Vance's Friday Rock Show. Shows Played ;1989 *07 April 1989: Smoke Signals (LP - Extreme) A&M *08 April 1989 (Alan Freeman): Watching, Waiting (LP - Extreme) A&M ;1990 *31 August 1990: Get The Funk Out *15 September 1990 (Alan Freeman): Decadence Dance (LP - Extreme II: Pornograffitti (A Funked Up Fairytale)) A&M *10 November 1990 (Alan Freeman): Money (In God We Trust) (LP - Extreme II: Pornograffitti (A Funked Up Fairytale)) A&M *24 November 1990 (Alan Freeman): Get The Funk Out (LP - Extreme : Pornograffiti) A&M ; 1991 *13 April 1991 (Alan Freeman): More Than Words *04 May 1991 (Alan Freeman): Get The Funk Out *25 May 1991 (Alan Freeman): Get The Funk Out *15 June 1991 (Alan Freeman): Lil Jack Horny *12 July 1991: More Than Words (single) A&M *27 July 1991 (Alan Freeman): More Than Words *23 November 1991 (Alan Freeman): More Than Words *21 December 1991 (Alan Freeman): Play With Me *27 December 1991: 'Suzi (Wants Her All Day What?) (CD-Extreme II : Pornograffitti (A Funked Up Fairytale))' (A&M) #04 ;1992 *15 August 1992 (Alan Freeman): Rest In Peace *29 August 1992 (Alan Freeman): Rest In Peace *03 October 1992 (Alan Freeman): Tragic Comic *28 November 1992 (Alan Freeman): Cupid's Dead *19 December 1992 (Alan Freeman): Our Father ;1993 *09 January 1993 (Alan Freeman): Our Father ;1996 *26 April 1996 (Alan Freeman): Get The Funk Out *22 November 1996 (Alan Freeman): Get The Funk Out External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists